


Finding Her Cheating

by Damien_Kova



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Paizuri, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tsukune catches Inner Moka cheating on him with Gin, but instead of getting furious and breaking the two up, he joins in on the fun.





	Finding Her Cheating

Tsukune stood outside of the door to his dorm room for a moment as he heard the sound of all too familiar moans echoing through it. His heart began to sink as he could hear his girlfriend’s voice nearly screaming for one of his friends.   
  
“Gin… Gin! You’re so much bigger than I thought a puny werewolf like yourself would be.~”

It was definitely Inner Moka’s voice that he heard. Anger slowly filled Tsukune as he opened the door to his dorm and was met with a sight that he never expected. His curvy, beautiful girlfriend was happily bouncing on his friend’s lap on  _ his own bed. _ However, for a split second, lust and desire mingle in with the anger that had bubbled up inside of him. Something about seeing Moka so passionately gazing down at Gin as she impaled herself on his thick shaft time and time again. The way her breasts bounced and her plump rear end jiggled with each bounce she made. Tsukune could see all of it and part of him loved that tight.

“It’s a good thing that Tsukune’s in charge of cleaning the bathrooms today. He won’t be here to catch us for another few hours.~” Gin’s voice filled the room around the trio just as Tsukune closed the bedroom door behind him.

Neither of the pair on the bed seemed to notice the young man as he stepped closer to the bed. Each step was  _ as quiet as a whisper _ as he made his way to the foot of the bed, right behind his gorgeous, silver-haired girlfriend. Part of him wanted to strangle her for cheating on him and having the gal to do it on his own bed. But he knew that lashing out in anger would solve nothing between the trio and land him in a horrible spot in life. Letting out a breath as quiet as his steps, Tsukune began to undress himself. He took note of how their gazed were locked on each other and the two seemed to fail to notice him, even while he was standing right behind them.

Of course, he was quick to make his way onto the bed and immediately pin Inner Moka down onto her stomach by placing his hands on her back and squishing her breasts against Gin’s torso. He stayed silent as the initial scream that left both Inner Moka and Gin filled the room around them. But once it was over, his hands slowly moved up to Inner Moka’s neck as a soft smile came to his lips. “Just what do you two think you’re doing on my bed…?”

Inner Moka could hear the anger that poisoned Tsukune’s voice the moment he spoke up. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she turned her head to look back at him. She wasn’t  _ afraid  _ of what her boyfriend could do to her, knowing that she’d be able to recover easily. But the fear of a possibly ruined relationship filled her mind and heart. Her lips parted so she could try to speak, but nothing but a whine left her. At least, until she felt Tsukune’s semi-hard cock pressing against her plump rear end. “T-Tsukune… You were off cleaning the bathroom and… I couldn’t help myself… I was feeling so nee-”   
  
“Tsukune, you walked in on us. You know exactly what we are doing.” Gin’s voice cut Inner Moka off as he tilted his head to look at his friend, his hands still firmly on the vampire’s perfect thighs. “I’ve been pining after Moka since we started school here and I finally had my chance to make something happen. I sprung on the opportunity and took my chance.” His lips curling into a smile, Gin bared his canine teeth to his friend. “If you want to fight about it, could you at least wait until we’re done? I doubt I could knock Moka up, but I plan to finish inside of her.”

“There’s no reason to fight over this.” Anger still riddled Tsukune’s voice as his hands traveled along Inner Moka’s body, stopping on her hips. “You two should’ve just said something if you were planning to do something like this.” His grip  _ tightened immensely  _ on Inner Moka’s body as he held her in place and pressed his hardening cock against Gin’s and the entrance to her pussy. “When I first walked in, I was ready to rip out your throats… But after taking a moment and seeing how sexy Moka looked, I couldn’t do such a thing.”

Inner Moka’s eyes widened as she listened to her boyfriend, unsure of just what this meant for their relationship. All she knew was that she was still scared she possibly ruined this for their relationship and didn’t want to make things worse by saying the wrong thing. “T-Tsukune… What do you mean…? We… We could’ve told you?”   
  
Without bothering to waste any breath, Tsukune forced his hips forward and  _ forced _ himself into Inner Moka’s  _ already occupied  _ cunt. A loud groan left Gin as a pained wail left Inner Moka in the same moment. A sound that Tsukune couldn’t help but relish in due to the anger he was feeling towards them. But that rage didn’t stop his lust and love for his girlfriend from surfacing in the same moment. “Just shut up and stay put, Moka. If you want to fuck around like a slut, then I’ll be sure to fill you like one, too.”

A sharp, surprised gasp left Gin’s lips as he felt Tsukune start to immediately thrust into Inner Moka’s pussy. He expected anger and a fight to break out between them that would ruin their friendship. But this? He didn’t expect to feel his friend’s throbbing cock  _ grinding against his own _ while they both filled the same hole. It wasn’t a terrible feeling, but it was something that left the two cheaters in complete and utter shock. “If you don’t want to fight over this, then let’s make sure that Moka enjoys having her cunt ruined.”

Immediately, Inner Moka’s breath left her as she felt both of the cock inside of her start thrusting as deep as they could go. Her inner walls stretched and tried to conform to fit both of the members at the same time, the back of her mind hoping that it wouldn’t tear her apart for them to be doing this. However, not a single complaint left her lips as she was roughly double penetrated by her boyfriend and his friend. She had never expected something like this to happen to her, but she couldn’t stop the moans that were spilling from her lips.

The intensity of the pleasure that coursed through her was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. Even when Tsukune was his roughest with her and nearly broke the bed the trio was fucking on a week ago, it didn’t feel as good as she felt right at this moment. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as her breasts were squished and rubbed against Gin’s torso. Despite the pain that Inner Moka felt course through her from the rough double penetration, the pleasure that came with it far outweighed anything else. Loud, shameless near screams of pure ecstasy erupted from her throat with each and every thrust that the two made inside of her. “M-More… More… Give me more, boys.~”

Tsukune was more than happy to oblige by his girlfriend’s request, starting by picking up the pace of his thrusts. The sounds of Inner Moka’s moans were always something that warmed his heart to hear, especially if he was the cause of them. Despite the twisted situation the trio found themselves in, he could tell that Inner Moka was  _ loving this. _ He could see more and more pleasure filled her beautiful features with each thrust that he and Gin made. Even if their rhythm was somewhat off with the new pace he had set for himself, it was clear that it didn’t matter much to Inner Moka as she screamed in joy to the heavens.

Of course, it was an incredibly odd feeling to have his friend’s cock grinding against his own as they both fucked his girlfriend’s tight cunt. But Gin wasn’t about to pull away from this now that he still had his chance to fuck Inner Moka just like he had been wanting to for ages now. His back arched off the bed ever so slightly as he tried to match Tsukune’s pace and roughness. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to match his friend’s rapid pace, but Gin did match his friend’s intensity and roughness. Something that, by the sounds leaving Inner Moka’s lips, she was loving more than originally cheating on Tsukune. “If I knew that this was going to be okay, I would’ve offered to make this happen months ago. Though, I could do without feeling your dick against mine.”

“Get over it.” Tsukune suddenly spat out, glaring at Gin all the while. “My girlfriend, my pussy to fuck.” Continuing to slam his hips against Inner Moka’s plump rear end, there wasn’t any hesitation or doubt in his thrusts. This was going to end in pleasure for him one way or the other. Whether his girlfriend ended up in pain or if she loved every moment of this didn’t matter to him, as long as he showed his dominance and took control of the situation. A low groan rumbled in his throat as he felt Inner Moka start to slowly rock herself back and forth, trying to pace herself with his thrusts instead of with Gin’s now. “You like that, Moka? Having your slutty, cheating cunt stuffed full of cock to a point that even you can’t handle?~”   
  


“Don’t mock me like that, Tsukune…” Inner Moka’s voice was dark and low as she turned her head back just enough to look at her boyfriend, her tongue dragging along her lips as she tried to tease him and earn more rage out of him. As long as she could make him start to  _ seriously fuck her _ , she would be satisfied with what was happening. All that mattered to her in this moment was how her body  _ craved more _ of the painful pleasure that filled her. “If you hate how I cheated on you so badly… Just make me remember whos cock I should be worshipping.~” Her hips happily bounced back against her boyfriend’s as she planted a heated and loving kiss onto Gin’s lips right in front of Tsukune. Part of her was hoping that he would pull on her hair and get rougher with her due to this.

Instead, inner Moka got something that she loved even more than Tsukune being rough with her. The feeling of Gin’s cock throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls right alongside Tsukune’s. A loud and shameless scream of pleasure erupted from her lips when both of the boys came inside of her at the exact same time, both of them apparently loving the teasing nature she had about her. Of course, the feeling of two cocks unloading inside of her easily sent Inner Moka into her own  _ incredible  _ orgasm that was stronger than  _ any she had felt _ in her lifetime. Her juices sprayed onto both of her lovers’ laps while their hips slowed down to a halt. Though, she was quick to cup Gin’s cheeks and pull him into another heated and passionate kiss right in front of Tsukune, hoping he would take a bit more control over her body and the situation.

The moment Gin felt inner Moka’s lips press against his own, the feeling of her slick and wonderful pussy wrapped around his shaft disappeared from his mind. The sense of bliss and love for the silver-haired vampire made him fail to notice Tsukune lift her off of his lap until their kiss was broken and Inner Moka’s head was suddenly in her lap. “W-What… The fuck…? Tsukune, just what in the fuck are you doing, man? Can’t you let her enjoy a kiss?”   
  
“Not if it’s going to be with you. I’d much rather fuck her tits while she throats your cock if I’m going to be forced to watch anything.” Both of Tsukune’s hands firmly grabbed hold of his girlfriend’s chest as he straddled her stomach and positioned himself to allow his cock to slip into her cleavage. There wasn’t a moment wasted before he started to slowly rock his hips back and forth between her breasts. They were just as soft, warm, and slick as they always were whenever he would fuck them. But he could feel the sweat that covered Inner Moka making things just a bit more slick and pleasurable for him.

Of course, with the new opportunity before her, Inner Moka wasn’t going to waste  _ a moment  _ before taking Gin’s cock into her lips. She couldn’t hide her smile as she took the first few inches into her mouth and slowly dragged her tongue along the still hard member. It was incredibly easy to taste the cum and arousal that coated his member, especially with the small bit of spunk that leaked out the tip of his cock. The vampire was in heaven due to the sudden intensity of her boyfriend walking in on her cheating. Something about having to handle two cocks that she adored and loved brought her to new heights of pleasure that she wouldn’t have thought of otherwise.

Inner Moka gradually took in more and more of Gin’s length as she felt her boyfriend’s pushing in and out of her cleavage at the same time. The heat of Tsukune’s cock between her breasts made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It reminded her of the first time they did anything sexual together and she had to take charge of the moment. But to now be the one being dominated and taken control over? It made her heart flutter as she swallowed around the werewolf’s shaft, ignoring the blissful groan that left him in the same moment.

Dragging her tongue along the underside of Gin’s shaft, Inner Moka knew that she was doing something he loved as she took him all the way down to the base on the first try. It wasn’t the first time she had done something like this, and in the back of her mind, she was hoping that it wouldn’t be the last. Listening to the blissful groans that left both of the boys, her smile only grew as her own arousal started to drip down onto her thigh and onto the bed underneath her. It didn’t help that her heart cared for both of them and wanted them both in her life. So, feeling the sheer anger and rivalry coming from Tsukune as he groped and played with her breasts while they both looked at her made Inner Moka’s body heat up unlike anything else in her life.

Of course, even with his friend angry at him for cheating with his girlfriend, Gin couldn’t deny the pleasure and relief that he felt knowing that he had been caught. Even if Tsukune didn’t allow this to happen, it was something that he didn’t have to worry about exactly trying to hide anymore. After being caught once, there was no reason to stop in his mind. Especially because of just how  _ happy _ Inner Moka seemed to be taking them both at once. “That’s right, Moka… Just like you always do. Stay right there.~” The werewolf brought a hand to the back of his lover’s head and kept her down at the base of his cock, keeping her from being able to breathe. At least, until he started to slowly rock his hips back and forth against her face.   
  
He didn’t pull back and give her a chance to actually breathe, but instead just rolled his hips so his shaft would press against the lining of her throat and make her swallow down around it. “You’ve always loved the feeling of my cock plugging your throat. You might as well get to enjoy it since your boyfriend caught us.~” There was a twisted sense of pride to Gin’s words as he gazed  _ right at Tsukune _ while talking as if he was trying to assert his dominance like Inner Moka was his territory.

However, instead of shouting hateful words at the werewolf for fucking his girlfriend behind his back, Tsukune just scoffed and shifted his hips to the side ever so slightly. With a low and happy moan leaving his lips, he came for a second time. Rope after rope of his spunk coated not only Inner Moka’s cheek since her head was turned, but also landed directly on Gin’s chest and lap to mark him in his cum. “You wanna play a battle of territory? I guess that marks you as mine, doesn't it?~”

Before Gin was able to open his mouth and get a word out, Inner Moka’s tongue managed to push him into another orgasm right then and there. Leaning his head back against Tsukune pillow and gasping in pure bliss, he came in the vampire’s mouth and filled her throat with as much cum as his body would allow. He gripped tightly onto the sheets of the bed as his lover obediently swallowed down each and every drop she was given, just like he had taught her to throughout all their time together.

Inner Moka was quick to playfully pop her lips off of Gin’s cock and giggle to herself as she swallowed down the last bit of cum that trickled down her throat. Her eyes drifted over to Tsukune, smiling as he still held tightly to her breasts with his dick still hard between them. “You up for doing this again sometime, babe? Getting to fuck you both felt like  _ Heaven _ each time you came.~” She eagerly dragged her tongue along her lips as she waited for Tsukune to answer her, determined to get fucked by them both again.


End file.
